Dragon Ball X(Series)
Dragon Ball X is a fan-created series that takes place in an altered timeline branching at the very end of Dragon Ball GT. This series, however, has not yet been shown to people the author does not know in person. The series revolves mainly around the main cast of the Dragon Ball series, in addition to a few others. The series ended in a sort of cliffhanger, and was resumed nearly 6 months later under the title Dragon Ball X: REBORN!. Characters Main Characters and Major Villains Heroes: •Goku •Vegeta •Gohan •Goten •Trunks •Piccolo •Data •Cyber •Bulma •Hercule •Videl •Android 3 •Kaya •Ren •Broly •Vanira •Inuyasha Anti-Heroes: •Future Android 3 Villains: •Xicor(DBX) •Cell 2.0 •Cell 3.0 •Cell X •Dark Android 3 •Punisher Side Characters and Minor Villains Heroes: •Naruto •Sasuke •Kakashi •Sakura Anti-Heroes: •Android 2 •Android 6 Villains: •Future Goku •Future Vegeta •Future Piccolo •Future Videl •Frieza •Android 13 •Bojack •Cooler •King Cold •Cell •Super Buu •Ginyu •Salza Story and Timeline The series begins 20 years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. It begins on a recap of the altered events that happened, as Goku had not gone to the Dragon Dimension with Shenron. Goten, instead of standing by and letting his father leave, convinces Shenron that the use of the Dragon Balls can be restrained. Shenron had agreed to this, and treated it as a wish, allowing the Dragon Balls to remain on Earth. The planet held 20 full years of peace, and Goku aged back to his normal body size once more during that time. Android 3 Saga Bulma decided it would be best for Goku and some friends to go search through what was left of Dr. Gero's lab from all those years ago. Upon their arrival to the lab's ruins, the group was greeted by a Saiyan and Namekian from the future, warning them not to free any androids they might find. A few minutes of searching later, they stumbled upon three android containment pods. Goku and Vegeta decided that the ones labeled 2, 3, and 6, the ones they found, couldn't be too much trouble if they got out of control. But they were wrong. They released the three androids, who called themselves to Forgotten Androids. What was strange is that one of them had a tail. Not just any tail, but a Saiyan tail. This confused the group greatly, as they weren't aware of anyone being sent before Goku's mission to Earth. However, as it turned out, he was indeed a Saiyan. He explained that he was sent to Earth when Bardock was but a child. Frieza came to his house personally and assigned him the mission. He had arrived on Earth, but was kidnapped by Dr. Gero and turned into an early android, however his conversion was incomplete before Gero moved on. After explaining what had happened to him, 3 ordered 2 and 6 to attack, claiming that though he was supposedly programmed (even after being forgotten, due to a mass override of the androids' programming) to kill Goku, he was a waste of his time. 2 and 6 held off everyone well. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo fought well but were no match for these mysterious androids. The five Saiyans quickly decided to transform as high as they could go. Goku and Vegeta fused as well, to even the odds in power. Once in a Super Saiyan 4 fusion, Android 3 acknowledged them as, in his own words, "worthy foes". He told 2 and 6 to make sure none of the others get in the way of his fight. When Gogeta attempted a Kamehameha to beat the android quickly, a simple ice blast held the attack down without effort. 3 commented that he wielded the Element Crystals, though they were fake ones designed for androids. Gogeta quickly charged in for a nonstop assault on 3, who dodged everything but the final kick. When kicked in the neck, he simply replied with a calm voice that he couldn't breathe. Quickly, he grabbed the fusion's leg and spun him by it, kicking Gogeta into the ground. The two clashed for nearly 10 whole minutes before fusion expired. Goku and Vegeta decided a group attack would be the best course of action. Goku with a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta with a Final Flash, Trunks with a Finish Buster, Gohan with a Masenko, Piccolo with a Special Beam Cannon, Krillin with several boosting Destructo Disks, and Goten with a Kamehameha, all fired their attacks with everything they had at the three androids. 2 and 6 fired normal energy beams, while 3 fired both a fire and an ice blast together. In the end, the androids were beaten by a small bit of strength. Knowing he was a Saiyan, Vegeta was the first to suggest they bring 3 back to his and Bulma's place. Goku agreed with the idea, and they brought him back. Gohan and Piccolo had stayed to look around for anything else, however, and what they found seemed amazing. Seemed being the keyword. Cell 2.0 Saga Android 3 was offline and knocked out for about a week, before suddenly waking up in a room at Capsule Corp. Bulma was there, keeping an eye on him, and his battle-torn clothes were replaced with old clothing of Gohan's. Bulma explained the situation and how she constructed something found in his capsule as a blueprint and the others returned to put the very last part together. 3 rushed to Gero's lab ruins to stop them from constructing the seemingly good and pure machine. By the time he had arrived, it was too later. Goku and friends hadn't noticed until activation that this creature they created was a new version of Cell. This version knew attacks ranging all the way up to the defeat of Frieza. The worst part is that Cell 2.0(C2 for short) was already in his perfect form, being a different style of creature than Cell. C2's first move was to charge Goku, but Krillin dove in the way and ad most of his energy absorbed. Vegeta and 3 both freaked out at the idea of someone else killing Goku, both rushing in to attack C2. The quickly got in each other's way, and both were unable to stop C2's onslaught of attacks. Vegeta was knocked out and nearly dead, and 3 was barely holding on. C2 told 3 that betraying the androids would be his first and last mistake. 3 replied that, in his own words, "Coming to Earth was the biggest mistake." C2 was angered by being talked back to by a weaker, lower, lesser android. C2 recklessly charged 3, allowing an opening. Just before 3 kneed C2 in the gut, C2 regained his composure and dodged. Androids 2 and 6 arrived to help 3 in the fight. 3 told them to let him fight, and C2 fired a giant laser at Android 2, destroying any trace of him. 3's anger got the better of him, him becoming a Super Saiyan, and now being able to surpass the power of a SS4 Fusion. 3 charged C2, slamming a flaming fist into his chest, nearly smashing C2's outer skin. He fired an unrelenting onslaught of fireballs and small ice blasts, before trying a new technique. He united the power of fire and ice, creating the attack that would come to be known as his signature attack, the Frozen Fire. When the attack hit C2, it was not enough to kill him, however it left him frozen in solid ice unable to move, while he was slowly burned alive. Piccolo said that even someone as evil as him doesn't deserve to suffer that badly, and 3 decides to shatter C2 once and for all. After shattering C2, he burns what's left with a fire blast, and helps everyone else return home. Android Showdown Saga Not even a week after the Cell 2.0 battle, Android 13 made a reappearance, hunting for rouge androids by creating destruction. 3 decided to go alone, but Goten, Trunks, and 6 insisted on coming as well. After tracking down 13, the four landed near him to get his attention. He commented that 3 and 6 should join him on his mission, them being androids. Trunks and Goten were confused, as they had never seen 13 before. Androids 3 and 6 refused to join 13, knowing he was just a copy of the original Android 13, and knowing that he would just do to them what the original did to 14 and 15. 13 charged 6, not aiming to kill, but instead to retrieve what was necessary to transform. 6 defended well and fought back, nearly killing 13, but in a surprising turn of events, 13 punched a hole through Android 6's chest, ripping out parts of him along with pulling his hand out. What was left of 6 became energy that flowed towards 13 like a vacuum pulling something in. 13 transformed, now at full power. Android 3 was no match, even in his Super Saiyan form, and even with the help of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. 13 constantly reminded him of what he's lost, enraging 3. However, 13's plan to anger 3 to cloud his mind backfired, however, unlocking higher potential for Android 3. The Saiyan Android was protected by Goten and Trunks as he transformed up to a Super Saiyan 3. He pushed Goten and Trunks out of his way and charged 13, nearly winning without trying. He was toying with 13 when suddenly, he fired his S.S. Deadly Bomber at 3 from that close a range. 3 reacted fast enough by throwing 13 away, but knew he wouldn't have enough time to use a Frozen Fire. Android 3 remembered his copy ability to launch a Kamehameha in counter to the attack, deflecting it into space. 3 made one last rush, holding nothing back, and destroyed Android 13 in 4 hits, leaving him in pieces. Future Fighters Saga Android 3, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Videl are training together in the area Vegeta and Goku fought both when they first fought and when Vegeta had Babidi's power. Out of nowhere, five people appear, four looking extremely similar to their past selves. Future 3 immediately charged at 3, as Videl quickly charged in to knock him away. Videl was intercepted by her future self, knocked out of the way. Future Videl stated that anyone who stepped in their way would be killed with 3. 3 managed to dodge, but not before getting hit with Future Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Vegeta took it upon himself to get behind Future Vegeta and hit him with a Final Flash. Piccolo charged at Future 3, while Future 3 once again charged at 3. He was intercepted by Future Goku, but Goku quickly knocked him away. In a final effort to keep Future 3 safe, Future Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon at Piccolo, being deflected but distracting Piccolo. This left each of the warriors to fight themselves from a different time. When 3 questioned who they were, Future 3 explained. While 3 attempted to reason that he could be told what not to do rather than killing him, Future 3 states that it's far easier to kill 3, but others helping him just complicated things. Future 3 attacked with a fire blast before 3 could further reason with his future self, and 3 countered with an ice blast. 3 quickly ascended to Super Saiyan, and Future 3 became a Super Saiyan 2, mostly to taunt 3. 3 questioned how his future self reached a level he couldn't touch, and his future self replied that re-training does wonders. When question, he responded by showing that he could ascend to a Super Saiyan 3 as well, which was quickly followed by present 3 doing the same. Future 3 caught present 3 off guard and managed to hit him with a small fireball. 3 recovered quickly, but charged at Future 3. Meanwhile, the Goku vs Future Goku clash raged on, before Goku stopped to question his future self wearing the items Trunks wears. Future Goku replied by saying that it shares reason with why they came to this time, and fires a Kamehameha at Goku, who fires one right back. The clash grows as both ascend to Super Saiyan 4, both attacks slowly fading to a blood red color. Videl and Piccolo fought together to fight their future selves, holding a clear advantage in their strategy. They'd knock one down, and then fight the other. Their tactic worked until it was countered by Future Piccolo seemingly not getting up, but he fired a Special Beam Cannon that struck Videl, but wasn't strong enough to create a hole. Piccolo charged at him, leaving Videl to fight on her own. Vegeta and Future Vegeta clashed, knowing and copying each other's every move. The two stood on perfectly even grounds, neither one being a better warrior, and neither one being stronger. Eventually, for the first time, the present warrior gained an upper hand he couldn't possibly lose. He motioned for a Big Bang Attack at first, however just as Future Vegeta copied him, he quickly shifted behind him and fired a Final Flash. Vegeta quickly took this moment to fire rapid Big Bang Attacks at his future self, nearly killing him, but out of boredom wanting more. He insulted his future self for not knowing a basic fake-out tactic, and quickly rushed in to beat his future self. Future 3 noticed that one ally was losing, so he chose to attempt a very dangerous move. He mention that he still had a self-destruction, however it was simply a powerful chip outside his body and carried around. He mentioned that at its full force, it could destroy the solar system in a flash. When 3 questioned this being revealed, Future 3 activated it at 1% power, barely enough force to destroy beyond the area, but strong enough to kill everyone in range. 3 quickly teleported away, followed by all five future warriors. The remaining four were confused as Future 3 threw his device. Just as the countdown hit zero, it exploded, catching the four in the blast. Future 3 teleported behind 3 and slammed him into the ground, 3 not even seeming to notice. 3 got up as if he had never been hit as 3 landed in front of him. The ground began shaking as 3's face showed a whole new level of anger. 3's body began shaking as his power rose to a level never before seen. Future 3 quickly rose his power to a Super Saiyan 4, but by that time 3 was already protected by a barrier. 3's hair turned from gold to silver as his eyes seemed to go pure white. He called this a Super Saiyan 5. Android 3 charged forward before teleporting behind his future self and kicking him, sending him flying. He put a beating on Future 3, until finally he got bored and fired a Frozen Fire. Future 3 quickly fired a Volcanic Flame Burst, a giant fire blast, to counter the attack. The attacks clashed, showing both warriors had even power. Future 3 and his friends agreed to return to their time and leave the present heroes alone in exchange for their lives. Future 3, however, stayed in secret and told his four friends to say their mission was a success, and he was staying to watch over for a while. Cell 3.0 Saga This section is incomplete Dark Android 3 Saga This section is incomplete Cell X Saga This section is incomplete Interuniversal War Saga This section is incomplete Void Saga This section is incomplete Element Crystal Saga This section is incomplete Saiyan Showdown Saga This section is incomplete Dark 3 Returns Saga This section is incomplete Alien Invasion Saga This is the final saga of Dragon Ball X. This section is incomplete Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Unpublished Series